Active Valor
Active Valor is the story of a genetically-enhanced police officer who learns of the existence of an entire subspecies whose genes are being harvested by Northstar Innovations in their nefarious efforts to dominate the world with an army of super-soldiers. Story Zack Valar is a police officer of the city of Zoah. He and his partner, Hiroshi Kimura, both members of the elite Panzer unit known as SWORD, are sent to assail a compound owned by Seyfert Kayne whom Zack all-too-eagerly apprehends and escorts back to ZPD. However, they find the place has been destroyed, the only clue to who is responsible is a set of dog-tags owned previously by Zoah officer, Inferno. Characters Main *'Zack Valar/Valorum ex Zeccarius:' The dark-skinned and athletic swordsman with heterochromia, a product of gene-experimentation, he was spirited away by his adoptive father and brought up in Zoah Ezra. Now 19, garbed in black, Zack carries an honest if loud exterior, while inside, he holds questions about the twelve-year gap in his memory. Panzer's Pride: Long Arc, Blade Meteor, Air Jolt, Star Hail, Nitro Tow, Arc Wield, Razor Feast, Vega Bomb, Intersection (Zack and X), Grenadier Blade (Zack and Dash), Hyper Rapier (Zack and Chase), Swornado (Zack, X, and Joon Li) *'Hiroshi Kimura "Kim":' Zack's spiky-haired partner in the Panzer unit of Zoah PD, athletic Kimura is a second-class Panzer skilled in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. He is originally from Avinjer Valtross. Aside from his father, a former general in the great wars, Hiroshi was the only other member of the family with a title which held such honor and demanded respect. On his birthday, the 23-year-old swore revenge on his late father’s murderer. Hiroshi rarely talks out his feelings. He commonly lets his fists do his talking. Hiroshi’s knowledge of Tae Kwon Do is a family tradition. He finds himself roped into Zack's quest. Hiro Arts: Power, Speed, Hurricane, Shot, Hammer, Gravity, Jupiter Bolt (Kim and Chase), Six-shooter (Kim and Taryn), Cyclone (Kim and Joon Li), Triple Header (Kim, Dash, and Ethan) *'Darcian "Dash" Cartier:' A young man with green eyes, suave and intelligent if conceited and uncouth, 28-year-old Dash prides himself on his savant talents in psychic study as well as his ability to wield psychokinesis. Slight, well-kempt, and a prominent loner, he’s far more tactful than most. IQ: Smartbomb, Mindwarp, Ejection, Lazuli, Charon, Dragon's Eye (Dash and Kim), Forward Motivation (Dash and Chase), Full Fury (Dash and Ethan), Chaos (Dash, Ethan, and X) *'Joon Li:' A petite and stealthy cat-burglar living the life of a Skav Hunter, Joon Li has dreamed of becoming a peacemaker but her parents demanded she receive university schooling. At Stellar Psychs, she quickly began to act out and dropped her training to take up a self-proclaimed role of defender when Skavs began to attack. Her eyes seem to glow-white in darkness as she patrols the night with her ninjato. Ninjako: Serpent Slice, Jump Start, Hop Chop, Flasher, Spicy Hot, Blade Chain, Volcano (Joon Li and Zack), Cleaver (Joon Li and Dash), Axe Transience (Joon Li, Chase, and Dash) *'Hiroto Reinhardt/Ethan Pearce:' gun/staff An athletic dark-skinned spy impersonating a Zoah beat cop, Ethan's role is to monitor Zack, aiding NI's goal of retrieving their lost property. Unmasked: Grifter, Aerial Strike, Cleave, Rapid Needle, Trick Launcher (Ethan and Taryn), Thrust Kick (Ethan and Cat), Switch Kicks (Ethan and Kim), Gyro Mix (Ethan, Kim, and Taryn) *'Mercen-X/Sapphire Crosse:' magenta, blonde, muscular/athletic, Caucasian, sword Born in Hades Terminal, Sapphire’s father, a MASQ officer arranged for Sapphire’s transfer to Stellar Psychs. However, when it was discovered that she was a resident of Hades Terminal, she was shunned and she ran away and became Mercen-X, the jack-for-hire. Rock Brawn: Dive Raid, Earth Frag, Cronus, Titanic, Akuma, Horizon (X and Ethan), Brandish Blade (X and Joon Li), Forklift (X and Taryn), Broad Slash (X, Dashe, and Zack) *'Taran Laurier:' blue eyes, bronze, athletic, Latina, tonfa Taryn and her brother, Kyan, are members of an organized revolution against corporate-sponsored government. They are called the Hybrid Blades. Ton of Fun, Sandstorm, Turbine, Molotov Cocktail, Electroshot, Skyward Spiral, Turbulence *'"Cat" Catherine Blakeney:' yellow eyes, sable, petite, androfelina, weaponless Cat is a former member of the autonomous spy organization, MASQ. Passado, Crescendo, Rondo, Extravaganza *'"Chase" Chastity Valar/Valorum ex Cassidus:' heterochromia, blue, petite, Caucasian, weaponless Zack’s missing sister, the two were born in a laboratory where their DNA was altered. Cassidy’s unusual intellect made her a valuable commodity. Her intelligence was fed into the Nemesis Computer for later use against rebellion. Ultimate Weapon: Lunatic High Northstar Innovations *'Seyfert Kayne:' blue eyes, blonde, slight, Caucasian Kayne made the main headquarters of Northstar Innovations into a livable environment. He also designed the building’s artificial intelligence which works to make the lives of the employees easier while they invent and manufacture new technology. *'Raven:' black slicked, slight, pale Caucasian President and chief executive officer of Northstar Innovations, Raven is a man twisted by ambition. *'Diana Jean:' Ethan's adoptive sister, she harbors a deep love for Raven which drives her to do anything for him. *'Inferno:' masked/red eyes, muscular, dark-skinned, sword Zack’s former superior in the elite Panzers, Inferno was subjected to DNA-altering experiments when it was discovered that he came from Hades Terminal. Shortly after Hiroshi Kimura joined Panzer, Inferno went missing. He bears a tough outward appearance all due to a hard upbringing. At the age of 12, he had to escape from an orphanage and survive the streets of a rough, unknown city. He often received visits from a psycho-kinetics student named Flameria who taught him to control his innate powers. Despite his love for her, Inferno’s vendetta against Northstar Innovations took precedence in his life. *'Triskelian Kincaid:' Hybrid Blades *'Raziel von Muren:' brown eyes, blonde, muscular, Caucasian, weaponless *'Devon Munroe:' brown eyes, black cornrow, athletic, dark-skinned, katana *'Eliza Balthazar:' green eyes, slight, Caucasian, weaponless psychic Stopper Shot, Double Barrel, Shatter Blast *'Sebastian Alberstadt:' light-brown eyes, athletic, pale Caucasian, sword *'Cain Laurier:' blue eyes, athletic, Latino, weaponless Xanadu, Zedekiah, Meteor *'Syril Lockheart:' violet eyes, slight, Caucasian, rapier *'Axel Travis:' brown eyes, brown hair, athletic, Caucasian A spirited rabble-rousing gunman and member of the Raiser Blades, Axel is a devotee to the idealism of a peaceful world implying a land without monsters. His beliefs are just strong enough that he’ll argue and outright defy higher authorities to do what he believes is right. His biological father’s name was Travis Wilhelm. Axel’s last name is a tribute to his father of whom he only knew the first name. *'Rose Kepler:' long rouge hair, slight, Caucasian *'Janessa Price:' green eyes, athletic, dark-skinned, staff A mysterious woman with a message for Zack. Dragonfly, Killer Bee, Muddauber MASQ *'Malcolm Rain:' red eyes, athletic, dark-skinned Malcolm is a devoted follower. Extremely diligent in his servitude, Malcolm has gone as far as infiltrating the Zoah police force with his partner Mila and deceiving his way into the elite group called the Panzers. Although he and Mila have no assigned class within the Panzers, they are recognized nonetheless and work under the title of Guardian. His father’s name is Nathan. *'Mila Rivers:' magenta eyes, athletic, Caucasian Mila was born closest to the tower within Hades Terminal. She would often scale the outside of the construct to look upon the rivers that ran past, wishing she could taste the fresh water that it undoubtedly supplied. Though everyone in Hades Terminal is predominantly trained to be a soldier, Mila took to her role as the city’s defender with a peculiar zeal. Regardless of a distinct spite for Zoah Panzers ever since Inferno killed her father, she has become a Guardian beside Malcolm Rain. Her sister is the masked mercenary, Crosse. She has a brother named Rathloriel. *'Dz:' masked A bounty hunter originally from the MASQ organization, Dz had been subjected to a number of experiments at Northstar Innovations after his capture by the Zoah Department of Police. His true identity is that of Venerius, Inferno’s brother. *'Peche/Silas Crosse:' A MASQ organization specialist, Peche is widely known, feared, and despised as being a callous and sadistic maniac with a penchant for antagonizing foes and torturing prisoners. Locations *Ezra **Alivar **Romara **Zoah ***ZDP *Hades Terminal *Krowan *Magh Reiko *Stellar Psyches *Valtross **Avinjer **Jenneva **Lapis Pairings * Zack/Sapphire * Ethan/Taryn * Dashe/Joon Li * Kim/Cat * Zack/Cat * Ethan/Joon Li * Dashe/Cassidy Groups *Northstar Innovations *Hybrid Blades *MASQ *Vanguard *Panzers